The Adventures Of Two Obsessed Fangirls
by PizzaAndTacosAndCheese
Summary: A group of fangirls are sucked into the PotC universe by a mysterious black book. Said black book might be the only way to get them out...
1. Sucked In

**Hello! I decided to start a fangirl fic, so try to enjoy yourself, and please review **

Lilly and Natasha sat in front of the TV, their eyes glued to the screen as thunder boomed and lightning flashed outside the big plate glass windows.

"Is it time?"

"A few more seconds… now!"

Both girls were absolutely obsessed with Pirates of the Caribbean, especially the navy boys. They both sighed dreamily as Lt. Groves, Lt. Gillette, and Commodore Norrington all sat around looking important and hot.

"I would so love to meet them." Lilly sighed.

"Yeah, me to." Natasha agreed. "What do you think we would say to them?"

"Um, stutter, stutter, you're hot, stutter, stutter."

"So you think we would be in to much awe to form coherent thoughts?"

"I have no idea what you just said."

"Look it up in a dictionary, dumbo."

"If I don't know what they mean, do you really think that I would be able to spell them?"

"Oh, fine." Natasha huffed, standing on her tiptoes to reach a red, white, and orange book with blaring green letters. Instead, she grabbed a large, surprisingly light black book, with the words "Ici Là Être les Monstres" on the front in swirly silver lettering.

"What's that?" Lilly asked from over Natasha's shoulder, the silver glinting in a sudden flash of lightning. Lilly screamed and ran for cover under a desk.

"Oh, come on silly. The worst it could do is kill one of the cows. Were under a rood, smart one." She said, pulling Lilly out from under the oak writing desk.

The two friends sat on the couch for several moments, staring at the bog book.

"Do you think we should open it?" Lilly asked.

Natasha nodded. "On three?"

Lilly nodded, and they both placed their hands on the side of the book.

"One, mayo, cheese…"

"Oh, stop it, you wouldn't have made it into 9th grade if you didn't know how to count." Lilly huffed.

Natasha giggled, and counted down once again,

"One, two, THREE!" and they both flung the book open. The girls suddenly felt like something was pulling them deeper and deeper in and they were powerless to resist. They were like this for a while, but eventually their were two distinct thumps in the stillness.


	2. Mr SP and Prison Cells

**Hello! Second chapter up! Yay me! I have a major sinus headache, so if this isn't any good, blame it on the Nyquil Please R&R!**

Natasha groggily opened her eyes, blinking in the sudden bright sunshine.

She poked Lilly, who was mumbling beside her, "Yo, taco, wake up!"

Lilly shot up, screaming, "I swear on pie that I didn't eat the tuna!"

Natasha shot her a funny look, shrugged her shoulders, and stood up and stretched. Lilly groggily rose to her feet, yawning, and gasped.

"Whoa, Toto, I don't think were in Kansas anymore." She murmured.

"MUMBLER! Oh snap, I think you're right." I screamed/said/whatever. A group of very confused men dressed in naval garb were staring back at us.

"Holy monkeys. Are they who I think they are?" Lilly asked, staring at them with eyes that could rival Lady GaGa's in Bad Romance.

"I think so." I replied, staring at them. They gave us a weird glance.

Suddenly, Lilly took off towards Lt. Groves in a full out run. She ran into him with a loud "SMACK" and attached herself to his side.

"OMG! IT"S MR. SEXY PANTS!" she screamed while he stared at her in an amused/ confused manner. Natasha was to busy to notice as she had latched herself onto sex- bomb Norrington. He looked at her like she was a piece of revolting cheese.

"Aww, don't give me that look Norrykins!" Natasha said, feigning hurt.

"GILLETTE! Remove her at once, please." He growled.

"Now, Commodore. Don't I get a chance?" Natasha asked, placing her hand on his arm. He shrugged her off and gave her a look that would melt steel.

"Fine. Play hard to get." She harrumphed as she was dragged away. She went rather calmly, but with Lilly it was a whole different story. She kicked and screamed and caught one guy in the stomach. He fell in the water with a massive splash, and then she started laughing like a maniac. The naval men looked at her like she had sprouted a second head, shook their heads, and got back to the matter at hand.

At the prison…

Natasha was shoved roughly in a cell by a man with an upturned nose. It was funny because she was shorter than him, and she could see straight up into it. Lilly had to be restrained by half Norrington's army, and they all uttered a large  
>"Thank god that's done!" when she was finally locked up.<p>

"I WILL ESCAPE!" she screamed with a fist pump to their retreating backs.

"Sure you will. Believe me, I tried." Muttered a voice in the shadows. Both girls screamed in terror to find someone staring at them with wide brown eyes.

"Chillax! I'm in the same situation. I got locked up for "attacking" Lt. Gillie" she said, rolling her eyes and doing air quotes when she said the word attacking.

"Hey! We got in trouble for the same thing, just different men!" Natasha said excitedly. Then she frowned. "Wait. You look like someone from our time. Does that mean you warped to?" she asked, head cocked to the side.

"Yeah, I guess so. Did you get transported here when you opened a book?" the other girl replied. Natasha nodded her head.

"Well, welcome to the club. I'm Jenna."

"I'm Natasha. You can call me Tasha. This screaming thing over here is Lilly." Natasha replied, pointing over her shoulder to the still screaming Lilly.

"Is she ok?" Jenna asked nervously.

"Yeah. She acts like this a lot. You get used to it." Natasha replied with a shrug.

"Alright. So, so you know how to get out of here?" Jenna asked, with a mischievous smile.


	3. Make Ready The Ships

**Hello! Chapter three, finally. I haven't had power for about 2 days, so bear with me here. **

"I don't really know." Natasha replied sheepishly. After a few moments of silence, Natasha broke into random song.

"HEY HEY, WE'LL BE YOUNG FOREVER

WE'LL BE YOUNG FOREVER UNTIL FOREVER STOPS

WE'RE SINGING HEY HEY WE'LL BE YOUNG FOREVER

TONIGHT WE'LL LAST FOREVER TILL OUR BODIES DROPPPPPP

WE CAN RUN THROUGH THE NIGHT

WRITE OUR NAMES UP IN THE SKY!" Until Lilly smacked her in the back of the head.

"SHUT UP! You sound like a dying whale!" she hissed, clutching her ears.

Natasha, looking put out, went and sat in a corner.

Suddenly, her face lit up.

"Hey! I have an idea! I have a screwdriver in my back pocket! Maybe if we unscrewed the hinges, we could get out!" she exclaimed.

"Why do you have a screwdriver in your back pocket?" Jenna asked, giving her a weird look.

"Don't ask me. I find a lot of random stuff in my pockets." Natasha replied with a shrug. She stood up, fished in her pocket, and brought out a pointy object.

"AHH! NOOO! SHE HAS A SHARP OBJECT!" Lilly screamed, cowering in the corner farthest away from Natasha. Natasha rolled her eyes, and proceeded to unscrew the hinges. After a moment or two, Natasha murmured an "Aha!" and kicked the door down. She grabbed the key ring, unlocking the cells that housed Jenna and Lilly. They both burst through the door, and they all snuck ninja like out of the prison.

At the fort…

Natasha slid among the columns like a ghost, staring at the object; she smiled and leapt out, knocking him to the ground.

"ELLO LOVE!" she screamed, straddling him.

"AHHHH!" he screamed, attempting to throw her off him.

"Oh no, your not getting rid of me that easily." She purred, leaning closer.

"Uh, um, erm, Gill.. Oh god!" he replied as Natasha's hand slipped lower.

"GET OFF HIM!" Gillette screamed, ripping Natasha off.

"Fine, Jeez, don't be jealous. I'm sure you have fangirl's to." She whispered as she dusted herself off. Gillette just glared at her. Suddenly, he was attacked by a flying thing with brown hair.

"LT. FLUFFY!" it screamed, gob smacking him with a, uhm, POWERFULL kiss. He looked shocked for a few moments before shoving her off. "What the hell?" he murmured. "Oh, you know you liked it." Jenna said, smiling in a rather pleased manner. Gillette only nodded. Lilly meanwhile, was standing stock still, staring at Groves, who began to look rather uncomfortable from the hungriness in her gaze. He shuffled nervously towards the fort, but before he could get there, he was thrown up against a wall with Lilly's tongue shoved halfway down his throat.

"Mrhm, hwollo?" he muttered, glancing around nervously, before Lilly finally had to come up for air. "That was fun, wasn't it?" she panted, staring lustfully up at him. He nodded, still looking a little shocked. Norrington had regained his composure, and he cleared his throat.

"Men, make ready to sail." All three girls looked up at him pleadingly.

"May we come?" they asked in their sweetest voices.

Norrington shrugged, before going off to do something official. "BOOYAY!" Natasha screamed, doing a very sad moonwalk. Lilly rolled her eyes, before going off to find Groves. Jenna stayed with Natasha, and they walked up on the deck of the Interceptor to ready themselves for the trip.

**I don't remember if they took the Dauntless or the Interceptor, and I'm to lazy to watch the movie, so if I get it wrong, live with it. Sorry for the crappiness, I wrote it in a rush. **


	4. The Show Goes On

**I completely forgot this for the last chapters, (I know, bad PATAC) but I'm doing it now. Thanks to the people that reviewed! **

Jenna and Natasha sat with their legs crossed. They looked out across the ocean from a whole in the crow's nest, the sun sparkling along the water looking like diamonds.

"Hey, have you ever been to South America?" Natasha asked out of the blue.

"Nah. You?" Jenna replied.

"Nope."

Jenna shrugged, peering over the edge.

"Wow, it's a long ways down, isn't it?" she asked, with a gulp.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Natasha asked mischievously.

"Uh.. no?" Jenna replied nervously.

"Are to!" Natasha teased, smiling evilly.

"Are not!" Jenna hissed.

"Are to!"

"ARE NOT!" Jenna screamed, accidentally pushing Natasha over the edge.

"AHHHHHH!" (splat) Natasha screamed, desperately clutching at the air, before landing on a very annoyed Commodore.

"Oh, hello sexy, thanks for breaking my fall." Natasha murmured, playing with the buttons on his coat.

A screaming figure behind them poked Natasha in the shoulder.

"OMIGOD! ARE YOU OK? DID I HURT YOU?" She screamed.

"I'm fine. It was an accident. Calm, breathe, in, out, in, out." Natasha replied, chuckling.

"Ok, ok, fine. Excuse me for caring." Jenna huffed.

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen." Natasha said, complete with an eye roll.

"Excuse me miss, can you please get off me?" asked the Commodore, looking awkward.

"Oh sure. But one question, your cabin or mine?" she purred.

He looked a little speechless as she climbed off him, dusting off her jeans and tank top.

"Well, what should we do now?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know. Go bother someone?" Natasha replied.

"Oh, how about Murtogg and Mulroy?" Jenna exclaimed, heading in their direction.

Natasha ran up to them as well.

"Did the chicken or the egg come first?" she asked.

"The egg came first." Murtogg said, continuing with his duties.

"No, it was the chicken." Mulroy said.

"No, it was the egg, because the world began new, and the egg is the newest version of a chicken you can get." Murtogg argued.

"No, because the egg needs warmth, which is to be provided by the chicken. The egg would have died, and I remember us passing chickens this morning." Mulroy contradicted.

Natasha watched the exchange.

"It's so fun to get them to argue." She whispered to Jenna. Jenna nodded, laughing as they battled.

After awhile, both girls grew bored, and wandered off to find someone else to bother.

"Hey, what point are we at in the story? Jenna asked.

"I think right after Jack and Will stole the Dauntless." Natasha replied, her face scrunching up in concentration.

"Oh, right. Well, we get behind the scenes footage. Sweet. Hey, where did that other girl go, Lilly I think it was?" Jenna asked looking around.

Natasha shrugged, starting to look around the ship. She went below decks to look, and when she got to the 5th cabin on the right side, a very loud moan sounded.

"Aha." Natasha whispered, dashing back up on deck.

"So, did you find her?" Jenna asked, noticing Natasha expression, as if she was trying not to laugh.

'I guess you could say that." She replied, giggling.

"Wha… ohh, now I know what you mean." Jenna said as comprehension dawned on her face. It then screwed up in a Willy Wonka EW look. Natasha cracked up, rolling around on the deck, before knocking into a mast.

"OWCHY WAWA!" she exclaimed, sitting up and clutching her elbow.

"Owchy wawa?" Jenna asked.

"Don't mock what you don't understand." Natasha replied, quoting from Two and a Half Men.

"Oh, that's that episode where Charlie's screwing that one voodoo woman, who steals Alan's hair and does all matter of painful things to his voodoo doll, isn't it?" Jenna asked, sitting down beside Natasha.

"Yep, correct. Here's the prize!" Natasha said, pointing to a random cloud.

"Yay! But now how am I going to get it home, retard?" Jenna said, smacking Natasha upside the head.

"Good question. Hey, do you know the words to The Show Goes On by Lupe Fiasco?" Natasha asked standing and stretching.

"Yeah, even the rap bits. Especially the rap bits." Jenna replied, staring at Natasha quizzically.

"Oh! Let's sing it. I'll take the chorus!" Natasha screeched, clapping her hands in glee.

"LET'S DO THIS! NATIZZLE HIT ME WITH THE BEATIZZLE!" Jenna yelled, hopping to her feet.

"ALRIGHT, ALREADY, THE SHOW GOES ON

ALL NIGHT, TILL THE MORNING, WE DREAM SO LONG

ANYBODY EVER WONDER, THEY EVER SEE THE SUN UP

JUST REMEMBER WHEN YOU COME UP

THE SHOW GOES ON

ALRIGHT, ALREADY THE SHOW GOES ON

ALL NIGHT, TILL THE MORNING, WE DREAM SO LONG

JEST REMEMBER, WHEN YOU COME UP

THE SHOW GOES ON" Natasha sang at the top of her lungs.

Then Jenna started rapping,

"HAVE YOU EVER HAD THE FEELING YOU WAS BEING HAD

DON'T THAT SHIT THAT MAKE YOU MAD

THEY TREAT YOU LIKE A SLAVE, WITH CHAINS ALL ON YOUR SOUL

AND PUT WHIPS ON YOUR BACK

THEY BE LYING THROUGH THEY TEETH

HOPE YOU SLIP UP OFF YOUR PATH

I DON'T SWITCH UP I JUST LAUGH

PUT MY KICKS UP ON THEY DESK

UNEFFECTED BY THEY THREATS THAN GET BUSY ON THEY ASS

SEE THAT'S HOW THAT CHI-TOWN MADE ME

THAT'S HOW MY DADDY RAISED ME

THAT GLITTERING MAY BOT BE GOLD DON'T LET NOBODY PLAY ME

IF YOU ARE MY HOMEBOY YOU NEVER HAVE TO PAY ME

GO ON AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP WHEN TIMES ARE HARD YOU STAND UP

L U P THE MAN CAUSE A BRAND THAT THE FANS TRUST

SO EVEN IF THEY BAN US THEY'LL NEVER SLOW MY PLANS UP!"

Natasha wiped an imaginary tear from her eye.

"That was beautiful man." she said.

Jenna rolled her eyes. They turned to find half the ship staring at them.

"Uh, hey." Jenna said nervously. The two marines began to clap. So did Norrie. And Gillette. And then the rest of them. Both girls blushed, bowing, before heading of to a more private place to talk.

"That was fun. Great way to pass time. We should do it more often." Natasha said, searching around in her pocket for something. She let out barley audible aha before pulling out a bag. She opened it to reveal the biggest amount of makeup that anyone could cram into such a small space. Natasha pulled out a brush, feverently working out tangles and uneven spots.

"Sorry, I just feel icky without my makeup and hair all done up." Natasha said sheepishly.

"It's all good. How do you manage to get it all in there?" Jenna asked.

"Minisize everything. They take up a lot less room." Natasha replied, applying some mascara.


	5. Of Happy And Bathtubs

**Hello dear readers. I shake you warmly by the hand. Notice that the rating has been changed to M. Just in case, for later chapters (hint, hint) **

**Thank you reviewers. **

**Cc- Aww, you sweet. I have been told my sense of humor is strange and concerning. Ikr. I can imagine egging them on ALL THE TIME.**

**Romeoandjuliet4ever- Thanks for reviewing**** Here's your update. BTW, I loveies your avi.**

**Neverland Child- It plays an important part later in the story. When I get off my lazy butt and write some adventure into this thing. Lol. Please don't send out the Jack Attack. Hehe. I made a rhyme. **

Lilly stretched, releasing the kinks from her muscles. She stood up, falling down when the boat rocked beneath her unsteady feet. The surface she was on was slightly squishy. She peered around to see what it was, shooting up when she saw it.

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT DID I DO LAST NIGHT?" she screeched. And then she remembered. She smiled in a rather twisted way. Lt. Happiness stirred in his sleep, roused by the scream. "Hose ere?" he asked, his speech slurred, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Morning, sweetums." Lilly purred, petting his face.

"Ahgrah!" Groves yelled, propelling himself to the headboard. "Who are you?"

"What, you don't remember?" Lilly asked, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Comprehension dawned on his face. "Did we... ah... you know…"

"Yep!" Lilly said brightly, nodding vigorously.

"Well, ok." He said, shrugging. Then he started to mummer, grabbing his clothes from around the room.

"Whazha matter?" Lilly asked, grabbing his wig from its spot on the floor.

"I have duties to attend to. I'll be lucky if I get off without a scratch for this." He said, slipping on his stockings. Lilly nodded, helped him put his wig on right, and sent him out the door. She put on her clothes from there spots on the floor. (She was curious as to how her bra landed on the shelf across the room), and got dressed. She ran her fingers through her hair, attempting to get it to lie straight, but gave it up as a bad job. Only a serious amount of hairspray and a straightener could save it now.

She exited the cabin, walking quickly up to the deck. She hated the underbelly of the Dauntless. To cramped. She noticed two other girls near the main mast, talking accidentally.

"WASSUP!" she yelled, jumping on top of the taller of the two.

"AH. Oh, hey Lilly." Natasha said, smiling.

"Hey Lilly." Jenna added, trying really hard not to laugh.

"What are ya'll so happy about?" Lilly asked.

"Umh, your activities last night. I can't look at you without cracking up." Natasha replied, deciding it wasn't worth it, and started laughing like a maniac.

"Oh my god. How did you know!" Lilly asked, shaking Natasha.

"Dude, did you really think I wouldn't go find you. And you're not exactly quiet." Natasha replied, shoving Lilly's arms away.

"Oh, well. Hey, do you have a brush? I probably look like I have a fro right now." Lilly said, attempting to flatten it down.

"Sure, here." Natasha said, tossing Lilly the brush from her bag of endless beauty supplies.

"Now how did I know that you brought that?" Lilly asked, brushing frantically.

"Cause I had that thing today. Or yesterday. Or maybe a week ago. I don't know. How much time has passed?" Natasha replied.

"I don't know, Maybe Lt. Fluffy knows." Jenna replied, standing up to go and talk to him.

"Alrighty. I'll go ask Norrie." Natasha said, following Jenna.

"Hey! Gillette! Do you know how long ago it was when I poofed here?" Jenna asked, poking him on the shoulder.

"Three days." He mumbled, returning to yelling orders to midshipmen.

Meanwhile, Natasha was asking the Commodore the same question.

"Um. Two days?" Norrington replied, going back to work. Smirking, Natasha followed. Her evil mind was formulating a plan.

"Hey. Do you happen to have a cabin I can get cleaned up in? You know, with a bathtub and stuff?" she asked, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"The only one with a bathtub is mine…" he asked.

"Ok, lead the way!" Natasha said, shoving him to a set of stairs. He dug his heals into the boards, protesting, but she wasn't having any of it.

"Sir, do you really want a lady smelling like ships?" Natasha said, pushing at his back with her shoulders.

He huffed, finally complying, and leading her down into the ships belly.

Some moments later…

"Here." Norrington said, shoving Natasha into a random cabin. She looked around, muttering, "Nice place ya got here." He sighed. "The bathroom is behind the door. Just, do whatever you need to do."

"Ok! Thanks!" Natasha said brightly.

"Wait, how does this thing work?" Natasha asked, after inspecting the wooden vessel.

Norrington sighed and shook his head.

"You take this bucket," he said, pointing to the corner, "and then you dip the bucket into this big tub thing, and then you pour it into this other tub."

"Oh, hey. Mind giving a demonstration? And it is already warm?" Natasha asked.

"Oh fine. And yes, it is." He mumbled, grabbing the bucket. He poured bucket after bucket into the rapidly growing puddle, Natasha formulated the next stage of her plan.

She snuck behind him, waiting until the moment he came back up for more, before shoving him in. In the process, she managed to chuck herself in as well, and she landed on top of him.

"Oh, hello." She murmured.

Norrington gulped.

**What am I going to do to him? Probably something naughty… **


	6. Natasha finally Gets Her Happy Time

**Hello, Good Midnight, And Welcome to the… ok, never mind.**

**Sorry for the wait, my computer wouldn't let me save word documents. And I had major writers block. **

**Coconut Coral- Naughty, naughty things. ;) I have a friend named Lilly who's helping me write this, and she wanted a part. She's more obsessed with Theo than me with cheese products. And I loooove cheese. Wow. That's way off topic. Aww, thank you. **

**Romeoandjuliet4-ever- Thankies**** He should, shouldn't he? I will divide and conquer! Or something like that**

**Natasha**

Natasha smiled evilly, attacking Norrington's lips fiercely with her own. He protested, shoving against her shoulder, but gravity and her lipgloss were preventing him from doing that. Finally, Natasha came back up for air, gasping.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" she whispered, fingers attempting to quickly eradicate Norrington's cravat.

"Miss Natasha, I don't think is entirely proper…" he said, wriggling out of her grasp.

"Oh, screw what's proper. You know you want this." She murmured teasingly, finally managing to untie the cravat. She threw it to the side carelessly. He had to admit she was right about that, but he still protested.

"But were not married! What if you get pregnant?"

"Well then I'll get progressively bigger over a period of 9 months, and then I'll have a little Natashington to follow me around." She replied, shrugging.

"But what of your reputation?" he asked, shuffling uncomfortably.

"You mean what of yours. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're my babydaddy. Now, can we do this or are you going to chicken out on me?" she asked, ripping his jacket off.

"Well, if you don't mind…" he said.

"Oh yes, I so mind. I've only been doing this so I can clean that uniform." Natasha replied, rolling her eyes.

"Really?" Norrington replied, looking at her in a very confused manner.

"No! Haven't you ever used sarcasm?" Natasha replied.

"Oh, well, here. How do you work this thing?" he asked, attempting to slide her shirt off.

"Its bobby pinned in place. You just slide this pokey thing off, and pop, of it goes!" Natasha said brightly, unbuttoning James' shirt, inching it slowly off.

"Now, how about we continue this on the bed? Your bath isn't really all the comfortable." Natasha purred, after flinging James' shirt to the side.

"Damn. Those are some awesome abs." she murmured, running her hands over his ivory chest.

"What?" James asked, his mouth diving in to capture her own.

"Oh, nothing. Oh my god. This bed is soft!" Natasha exclaimed as she was laid down on the red material.

"Wow. Were both half naked and that's all you care about?" James asked, looking annoyed.

"No, but the bed is soft. Excuse for paying attention to the quality that I am presented with." She muttered.

"Oh, shut up." James replied, sliding Natasha's zipper down. He made quick work of her jeans, slinging them over his shoulder. All that remained was her rather skimpy underwear. Natasha shrugged sheepishly, before sliding James' breeches off, and tugging him down on top of her.

"Ok, bad idea. Can you please mover just a little that way, you know, so I don't die from lack of oxygen?" Natasha asked, curling and wriggling her way to the top.

"Better?" James asked, slipping his hand lower and lower until it rested over Natasha's point of desire.

"Oh, yes. Much." She whispered, the tracings tingling.

He slipped the now wet panties off, leaving Natasha in nothing but what she was born with.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes. Aren't you swee… Oh damn." She gasped as he slid agonizingly slowly into her.

She winced, shuffling around to get used to it, and nodded when she was ready for him to continue. He picked up an easy pace, the discomfort fading into intense pleasure. Natasha moaned.

"Oh… my… nyah." She gasped, lacing her arms around James in a grip that would rival a corset. As he gave one final shove, he shuddered and released with a gasp.

He curled up beside her, panting, basking in the afterglow.

"Wow. That was… amazing." Natasha whispered, pulling James into a kiss.

'Yes. Yes it was." James agreed, before they feel asleep in each others arms.

**Wow. That was a fail. Even for my first time. (Runs and hides)**

**Review? :9) **


	7. It's Raining It's Pouring

**Hello, I have decided to come out of hiding to give you another chapter. Sorry for the wait, but I have like, zero muse. **

**Romeoandjuliet4-ever- Ikr! Aww, thank you. I always look back on my work, groan, and mumble something along the lines of this sucks. **__

XXX

XXX

Jenna lay splayed against the mast, eyes half closed, practically glowing. A pair of brown eyes watched as he went about his duties, turning over the fact that she looked really great in the miniskirt she was wearing. Jenna was doing the same, staring hungrily. She sighed, closing her eyes, twitching when something splashed against her nose. Her eyes flashed open as more drops followed. They soon became thicker than a mist, and she was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. She wasn't really paying attention to were she was going, and ran into a dark shape, landing with a magnificent splash on the fast flooding deck.

"Watch were your going." The shape hissed, something landing with a splash at his feet.

"Oh Damn, there goes the wig. Are you going to just sit there and get soaked, or are you going to get up and do your job!" he growled, wringing out the blob her had picked.

"What job? I don't remember the ladies having any assignments!" Jenna yelled back, hauling herself to her feet.

"Oh! What are you doing out here then? Don't you have an outcropping or something to hide under?" He grumbled. Jenna rolled her eyes as the ship rocked on the waves, sending the men shifting. Jenna slipped as the ship bobbed, crashing into the shape. As she got nearer, she noticed the flame red hair that Damian O' Hare was notorious for.

"Oh, hello lieutenant." She said, taking this opportunity to crash her lips to his. He writhed, before giving into the intense pleasure pooling below his belt as she pressed ever closer to him.

They passed several moments like this as rain poured off them, forming rivers, lakes and then oceans. They unsuctioned themselves, gasping for air, standing still in the crescendo, until Jenna was pulled along rather roughly down below decks, along the rows of cabins. He stopped at a door, unlocked it with a key he had in his dripping pocket, and shoved her inside.

"Stay in here until I come get you." He said, before hurrying off. Jenna sighed, shaking herself and sending droplets in all directions.

"He doesn't have much taste in decorating." She mumbled as she scanned the room. A picture hung in one corner. The only other items were the bed and a black chest in the corner, with a phrase across the front in a language she couldn't read. She slipped off the bed, leaving a wet butt print behind to examine it closer. It was carved with a three headed beast, licks of flame leaping across the lock. She tried to pry I open, curious as to what it contained, but the lock was stubborn. She searched around for a key, before finding it behind the painting. She slipped it into the intricate lock before turning it with a click…

XXX  
>XXX<p>

Natasha lay curled against something warm and moving, and she cuddled closer to the thing near her. She opened her eyes a peek to see what the source of such warmth was. Even when she put her teddy bears outside in her grandmother's car on a hot day, they were never this warm. She was greeted with a swoosh of light brown hair fallen over closed eyes, the sound of steady breathing mingling with the occasional grunt. Natasha stretched across his frame, kissing his cheek before leaving to take that bath she was supposed to have had in the first place.

She came out scrubbed clean as a whistle, and peered out a small window in the side wall of the room. The view was distorted and warped due to the voluminous amounts of water pouring down. A stifled yawn sounded from behind her, followed by a "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning sexy." Natasha purred, slipping under the warm covers and cuddling closer to James.

"Stop that, or we may have a repeat performance of last night." He groaned as Natasha's curious hands roamed over his chest and arms.

"Who says that's a bad thing?" she whispered seductively into his ear.

"Well, when you put it that way, shall we have another go?"

"I would be insulted if you didn't." Natasha said, bringing James down into a fierce kiss. He swirled loops down her ivory skin, sending little shivers of pleasure along her spine. He nibbled at the exposed skin on her throat, placing a dark purple bruise on her snow white joint of neck and torso.

"Can... you... just... do it… already… you tortuous… bastard." She panted as he continued his administrations. He smirked, before entering her agonizingly slowly. She gasped in pleasure as he picked up a steady rhythm, rocking against him with each thrust.

"Faster... please." She begged. He complied readily, thrusting until they both swam in a wave of pleasure, rocketing into the air and swooping gracefully back down. Natasha curled up against James, whispering so quietly he almost couldn't hear, "I love you James."

"I love you to Natasha." He replied, kissing her forehead as they fell into a sweet slumber.

XXX

XXX

Lilly sloshed through the growing water level collecting on deck, trying to find a place to curl up and get dry. She had hated rain since she could remember, and as a bright bolt ripped the sky in two, she screamed, huddling down. A concerned voice yelled from nearby.

"Lilly! Are you ok?" Theo asked, wrapping his arms around Lilly and holding her to him.

"Yeah… lightning just scares me…" she yelled back against the driving force of the wind.

"Here, come with me." He said, attempting to get Lilly to her feet. Another jagged knife cut the sky, and Lilly sank to her knees again. Two arms scooped her up, running through the torrent, down passageways until the arrived at a cabin that was somewhat familiar to her.

"Stay here until I come back." He whispered into her ear, water running off of him in rivulets.

"Can you please stay with me?" Lilly pleaded, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. He sighed, setting her on the bed and drawing her a warm bath.

"Here, get in there. I don't want you catching a cold. I'll find you some dry clothes in the meantime." He said, pouring bucket after bucket of hot water into the tub.

Lilly stripped, removing the sodden clothes with a little difficulty. She entered the bathroom, slipping into the water even as Groves was still filling it up.

"Thanks. This feels nice. God, I hate rain when it's cold. I guess you would get used to it, being on the sea all the time?" She asked, smirking at Theo's lingering gaze.

"Oh, uh, not really. It would take a million years to get used to this weather." He mumbled, before leaving the room. Lilly smiled, sinking lower into the water.


	8. THE BOOK

**Hello all! How's your Wednesday been? Good, I hope! **

**Coconut Coral- It's all good. Thanks.**** Never as good as your chapters, but hey, I'm working on it. Good to know you think so. I'm making him totally OC, but who cares. **

**AN ATOMIC BOMB! BWAHAHAHA! No, not really. It's a surprise. Lol, working on it (insert smiley face)**

**Romeondjuliet4-ever- Aww, thank you. Good to know my work is appreciated.**

XXX

XXX

Jenna peered cautiously into the box. She sighed in disappointment when all she saw was clothes. Something in the very corner caught her eye as she scanned it, though, and she padded through a pair of socks to find out what it was. She recovered a dark brown, almost black book, swollen with water. She opened it, and the smell of old paper hit her nose as the musty pages were released. She fake gagged, reading the blurred ink.

**December 15**

**Today we went on an expedition to find some water on an uncharted island. We came across a clearing with an old stone table covered in moss and twigs, with three massive black books on it. We sent one of the midshipmen, Carl I believe his name was, to grab one. As soon as he touched it, there was a flash of bright light and he disappeared. We stood in shocked silence for a few moments, before sending another crewman after the second book. The same thing happened. We didn't touch the other book, just left it there, afraid to lose another crewman. Our captain was very befuddled with what had happened. I don't think he believed us. A witness said that there was writing on the book, something along the lines of "Ici Là Être les Monstres" Here there be the monsters? What has that got to do with anything?**

Jenna lowered the journal. It couldn't be the same book that had sent her here, could it? The writing and the style were both the same, but how could a movie universe transfer things to real life, if it was real life at all?

She hurried out of the cabin. She needed to show Natasha and Lilly her findings.

XXX

XXX

Natasha stretched luxuriously, yawning as the rain continued to pour down outside. James smiled. She looked just like a cat.

"I wish I could stay here, but I have duties I need to attend to. My men will need help in this storm, and that's my job." He pleaded with Natasha, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. Natasha sighed.

"Alright, but your coming back here soon, ya hear?" she said, giving him a kiss and helping him collect his clothes. As he left, she took another bath, as she smelled strongly of sweat, and dressed. She exited to the cabin, situating herself on a step and gazing into the torrent, tracing James' movements with catlike precision. That is, she did, until she was knocked down by a large shape.

"CHECK OUT WHAT I FOUND!" Jenna yelled, shoving the book in Natasha's direction. Natasha's eyes hurriedly scanned the page, her eyes widening until they were almost hidden by her brown bangs.

"We have to show Lilly this." She murmured, standing up almost mechanically.

XXX

XXX

Lilly stretched in the bath, reveling in the warmth. She was daydreaming about all the multitude of naughty things that she could do to Theo, when she was interrupted by a loud pounding on the door. She grabbed a towel and a shoe, opening the door and peeking out. There stood a very urgent looking Natasha and Jenna.

"Guys, good to see you, come in!" she said cheerily, flinging the door open.

Both girls sat on the bed, acting as if they were in a trance. Wordlessly, Natasha held out the book. Lilly read, and her eyes went wide to.

"Do you think…?" Natasha nodded, finally looking up.

"I think we have a need to see Mr. Gillette." She said. Both Jenna and Lilly agreed.

**Sorry for the short chapter. This is my in between parts bit. The next one, I pinky promise, will have some people being ninja in it. I swear on tacos, pizza, and cheese. **


	9. Interegations And Proposals

**Hello! For those people that do read this, (sadly not very many) I need two new girls to add to the story. If you're interested, please give me a review with this stuff in it **

**Name- What you want to be called**

**Looks- Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, ect.**

**Personality- Funny, random, smart, whatever**

**Pairings- If you want to be paired with somebody and who with.**

**Thanks**

**romeondjuliet4-ever- Hello, my name is PizzaAndTacosAndCheese, here is your update. Let me know if you need anything else. **

Jenna snooped along the deck for Gillette as the winds and rain calmed. She finally located him barking orders to a few nervous looking men, and she ran towards him, yelling, "Yo, I need to talk to you!" she skidded to a stop a few inches from him, and he glared down him nose at her, mouthing "What?"

"We have something we need to discuss. Come with me." Jenna replied, tugging at his shirt sleeve. She only got him to move when she kicked him in the shin. He glared at her, but followed her down into the ship's cell room. Natasha and Lilly were already there, talking in high-pitched, excited voices. "I found him." Jenna announced grandly.

"Alright. Who gets to investigate first?" Lilly said, whipping her head around to face the newcomers.

"Ow, ow, can I? Pwetty Pwease?" Natasha asked, giving them the puppy dog eyes.

Jenna and Lilly shrugged, sitting down a little ways away.

"Mr. Gillette, we read an article in this journal about the finding of three black books. Care to tell us more about these books?" Natasha, waving the journal around.

Gillette's gaze darkened when it fell upon the book, and he attempted to grab it while muttering "What are you doing with that?"

"I don't know, ask her." Natasha said, pointing towards Jenna. "Now, what do you know?"

"Hrmph. Fine. We landed on an uncharted, inhabited island on a journey to capture a group of pirates to get some water. As we traveled upstream, we came across a clearing right smack dab in the middle of the island, in which there stood a large, dark grey stone table covered in strange markings up the three legs and around the edges. On it were three large books with silver lettering on them. We sent one of the newer midshipmen to go get one for further investigation, Carl I believe his name was. As soon as he touched it, there was a flash of blinding white light. When we could see again, both the book and he were gone. We tried again with a different midshipman named Paul, but the same thing happened. We_" At this point he was cut off by Natasha.

"What was Paul's last name?" she asked.

"Um, Freidrick?" Gillette replied, looking slightly miffed. "Why?"

"Because I believe him to be an ancestor of mine. I had a many times great grandfather named Paul Friedrick, who mysteriously appeared in America with no obvious travel arrangements. I suppose this could all be me and my overactive imagination, but maybe it has something to do with why were in a frippin' movie universe?" Natasha said, a calculating look sliding over her features.

"What was Carl's last name?" Jenna questioned, standing up and swaying closer.

"Baldilare."

"Strange. The same thing with me. I think you're on to something Natasha. Is there anyone else that knew of this happening?" Jenna asked.

"Commodore Norrington, Lt. Groves are the only people on this ship besides me that were there. Go bother them, please." Gillette replied curtly, before striding off.

"Well thank you, Mr. Helpful." Natasha mumbled sarcastically. "I'll take Norrie. How about you and Lilly go talk to Groves?" Natasha said. Both girls nodded, and they made their way up to the main deck. "Whoa, temp change." Lilly stated as they were hit with air that could rile Hell's BBQ pits.

"Thank you for that insightful comment, Captain Obvious." Natasha murmured, before heading off towards the Commodore.

"YOUR WELCOME LT. SARCASM!" Lilly yelled back, before Jenna and her skipped off.

Natasha

Natasha swung on a few ropes before landing rather ungracefully onto a pile of boxes. A very amused Commodore peered at her.

"Hello." He said, barley repressing a smirk.

"Hello yourself. Once I get myself out of this, I need to talk to you." She replied, struggling to free herself.

"Here, let me help you." The Commodore replied, grasping her bridal style and placing her on her feet.

"Thank you kind sir." Natasha said with an exaggerated curtsy.

"Anything for the lady." He replied, smiling and dipping into an equally as dramatic bow.

They were about to rise when a voice from above called out, "Land Ho!" Norrington sighed, looking apologetically over his shoulder, before going to whatever place he needed to.

Natasha followed, thinking that the only time that they ever encountered land was when they found the pirate and Elizabitch on the island were they had been dumped by Barbossa. She followed Norrie some more as two sodden figures were brought aboard. One had dripping dreadlocks, the other a wildly messy mane of dirty blonde hair.

"Oh, revenge will be sweet." Natasha murmured.

Lilly/Jenna

Natasha wasn't the only one that had heard the call.

"We need to find Natasha!" Lilly yelled as she noticed the newcomers.

"Why?" Jenna asked as she almost dislocated her shoulder trying to keep up with Lilly.

"This is the bit were Elizabeth accepts Norrie's offer. You know Natasha will probably kill Elizabeth, right?" Lilly replied, hurrying around, looking under things.

"Why is that a bad thing? I'm not exactly a member of the fan club myself." Jenna replied, trotting along behind Lilly.

"Well. Norrie still has some feelings for Lizzie. I don't want to pry my friend out of prison again." Lilly replied, sneaking along.

"Oh." Jenna whispered, following.

Natasha

Natasha listened uninterestedly to the conversation being held between Jack and the Commodore, but she stopped examining her nails when a shrill voice cut its way in.

"Please, Commodore, I beg you, please do this for me, as a wedding gift?"

The rest of the conversation was drowned out by Natasha's "Oh hell no."

She waited a nanosecond before lunging.


	10. I Don't Know What To Call This Chapter

**Lady Electricity- It's ok, I'm glad you found the time to review! I've already wrote the part with you in it, so I'll just have to post it. **

**Coconut Coral- Not as bad as moi:P Thank you. It's what I would say to her If the situation arose. Oh believe me, I'm going to make her suffer more, thanks to Abby. **

**Romeoandjuliet4-ever- I have the chapter with you introduces all ready and waiting, so I'll get it poster after my trip. Thanks:P**

Natasha collided with Elizabeth, sending them both tumbling to the deck. She grabbed Lizzie's throat, banging her head against the deck with each word.

"You (smack) won't (smack) steal (smack) him (smack) away (smack) from (smack) me (smack) you (smack) bitch! (Smack)" she snarled, as Elizabeth frantically clawed at the hands constricting her windpipe. Natasha was suddenly grabbed and hoisted into the air, kicking and snarling.

"Miss Natasha, I think that will be enough." The Commodore ordered, barley containing an amused smirk.

"Send her to the brig!" the governor ordered in his annoyingly high pitched voice.

"I don't think that will be necessary." The Commodore interjected, holding up a hand to

stop the officers restraining Natasha.

"What? You're going to let her get away with hurting you fiancé?"

"I don't have a fiancé. Elizabeth obviously doesn't want to marry me. I think we'll both be happier if we just scratch the whole arrangement. We will go after Will, but we will not share wedding bells." The Commodore said, turning to look at Elizabeth.

"What? You're going to choose that bitch over me? Why?" Elizabeth screeched, standing up indignantly.

"Miss Swann, I don't believe that language to be necessary. Ensign Parker and Ensign Lawrence, please take Miss Natasha to my cabin. Samuel, please take Miss Swann to the important visitors cabin." The Commodore ordered, dismissing them with a sweep of his hand. Natasha was led away calmly, chatting with the two men, while Elizabeth was dragged away kicking and screaming.

Lilly/Jenna-

Lilly and Jenna watched the whole thing intently. Lilly giggle as Elizabeth muttered words about Natasha that a lady certainly should not know.

"Well, yay for her. What shall we do?"

"Investigate?"

"Sure."

They snooped along the deck like hounds on the scent. They finally found him talking to Gillette.

"Hello, Mr. Groves, can you please come talk to me?" Lilly asked sweetly. He shrugged, nodding, and followed her. Lilly turned to see if Jenna was still with her, but the only trace was a rather harried looking Gillette being tugged below decks.

"Yay for her." Lilly muttered, smiling happily. She led Groves to a secluded corner of the deck, and sat down on a barrel, motioning for him to do the same.

"I have heard rumors that you went on an expedition to find water, but came back sans two midshipmen and a mysterious story involving two black books. Can you please recount your adventures?"

Lilly and Groves talked for a bit, and Lilly came back with about as much information as she come in with. She sighed in defeat, waiting at the base of one of the masts for the other girls.

**Review?:) **


	11. Two More The Merrier

**Hey guys! Sorry, I've been doing stuff. And some more stuff. **

**Coconut Coral- I'm going to call you the cough drop lady. Please, save it for your naughty bedroom scenes. Ikr, I so wanted to do that throughout the movie.**

**Captain Jayde Sparrow- Thank you, your two cents are added to the authors-with-no-time fund.:) **

**Romeoandjuliet4-ever- This is your chapter, so shine, sista! I'm going to love the look on Elizabitch's face. (Grins evilly)**

**Flik- Haha, nope. Silly Lizzie, thinking the Commodore would choose you over moi. (shakes head mockingly) It was…. Ok? Maybe? I got hit in the head with luggage a lot. But we did get fudge. **

XXX

XXX

Natasha-

Natasha was lead to a large cabin, with posh blue sheets and heavy curtains. It was musty and dusty and absolutely perfect.

"This reminds me so much of my room." She muttered, looking around. She dipped into a curtsy at the gentleman, who smiled and exited, leaving her to her own devices. She lay on the bed, reveling in the midnight effect the room created. A little sleep couldn't hurt, could it? Before she could sleep, though, she was roused by a tapping noise nearby. She jerked upright, grabbing a mirror from the bedside table, and snuck around the bed, doing a ninja roll for good measure. In the corner, two large eyes stared at her, goldish green in color. She scooted closer, and the thing scooted back. She patted at her pockets for something to give the creature to lure it closer. There! A packet of Twizzlers. She extracted it slowly; she pulled out one a handful of the squares, holding them out to the shape. It walked closer, leaping into her hand to eat. A small mousey thing, no bigger than a rock, with grey and white fur, and teeth that were currently devouring a small red bit. The red bit was held by two small pink paws. It was cute, no doubt. It stared at her through hazel eyes. Its supply of sugar finally ran out, and it wanted more. She stood slowly, placing the creature on the bed, along with more of the red fruit of the gods. He got to work on that pile, while Natasha thought about what to do with him.

"I suppose I could keep you. I always wanted a mouse, but my mom hated them. Would you like to be my pet?" she was answered with satisfied smacks. She shook her head. He had the table manners of her little brother. The creature, with a fat, cute, little stomach, curled into a ball, and fell asleep. Natasha shook her head. The nub didn't even bother to say thanks. She attempted to figure out how to work the bath, and managed to get it three quarters of the way full without killing herself. She slipped slowly into the bath, sinking like a rock in saltwater. She was just starting to doze of, when a familiar baritone sounded from the doorway.

"Enjoying you bath?"

She screeched, trying to cover herself, relaxing when she realized it was only James.

"Holy crap, dude. Don't scare me like that." She said, sinking back down.

"Fair enough. Can you please wrap it up? I need to discuss something with you."  
>"Oh, fine. Give me a second." She said, rising like some water goddess out of the water, and grabbing a fresh fluffy towel. She wrapped it around herself, letting it hang low. The Commodore gulped a little, his eyes straying.<p>

"Sweetie, I'm up here." She teased, motioning to her face. His eyes jerked up, and he attempted to mumble an excuse. She giggled, sitting on the bed, placing the mouse on a fluffy pillow on the floor.

"So, what was it you needed to talk about?" she asked, stretching luxioursly.

"Oh, urh, uh, were expected to go into battle within a few days, and I wanted to discuss where you will be going during that time."

"Ok. Why can't I just stay and fight?" she asked, looking miffed.

"Do you know how to use a sword?"

"Fair enough. So what am I doing?"

"I have decided to keep you and your friends in here, where there's the least chance of you getting hurt until after the battle is over. Then, we will come get you, and we will be free to get you back home."

Natasha looked sadly at the sheets. Of course, who would want to keep her around? It wasn't like she was as pretty as Elizabitch or anything. For once, Natasha was actually jealous of her.

"Tasha, what's wrong?" James asked, cupping her chin in his hand.

"You don't want me to stick around?" she asked, water clouding her vision.

"Oh no, that's not it at all. Do you want to stick around?" he asked, wrapping her in a hug.

"Yeah, Yeah, I think I do."

XXX

XXX

Jenna

Jenna rolled over onto something hard, mumbling something about unicorns and eyeliner. A foreign substance tickled her nose, and she groggily opened her eyes to see what it was. A bright red crop of hair blinded her in the early sun, and she closed her eyes momentarily to keep her eyeballs in her sockets, not burned to a crisp. Those eyes soon popped back open.

"Whoa." She was lying in a mussed up bed, flung across the chest of a naked Fluffy. She grinned evilly, deciding on the best way to wake him up. She leaned down, pressing her lips to his. He responded hungrily, and she only came back when she needed air. Fluffy looked lost and whispered "Mommy?"

"Oh, that's just wrong, sicko!" she exclaimed, leaning backwards and wiping her mouth of furiously. Two greenish eyes popped open, making the wearer look a little surprised.

"Morning Mr. Imakeoutwithmymom. How are you today?" she asked,

He gave her the WTF look before he realized they were both naked.

"Your… I'm… we didn't… did we?" he asked, clutching the sheets furiously to himself.

"I am delighted to inform you, that yes, we did." She smirked, stretching like a cat.

He screamed, flying about the room trying to grab his clothes and only managing to get tangled up and say some choicy French curses.

"Calm down dude, before you permanently damage something." She said, slipping off the sheets and grabbing him in some wrestling move she learned somewhere.

"Ok, now, what are you looking for?"

"My clothes."

"Ok, so I think I sent a sock out the window, so that's out of the question, but I know where some of it is. There's a pair of breeches in the bathroom, a sock and a cravat there…" on and on until both had completed outfits, minus one sock.

"Well, what shall we do now?" she asked, sliding on her neon knee socks.

"I have to take you back to the deck."

"What, no tongue war rematch?" she said, looking sad. She gave him her best kicked puppy look, and he sighed.

"Fine, come here."

"Yay!" *Smack*

She landed against him with a thud, clawing her way along his back and arms, kissing like there was no tomorrow. He responded as hungrily, before they had to resurface for oxygen. They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment, before diving in again. And again. And then they just said to hell with it and flung all their clothes off once again.

XXX

XXX

Lilly-

Lilly startled when someone poured water all over her face. She leapt up, screaming, "HOLY SHIT THAT'S COLD!" and shaking herself off.

"What the hell was that for?" she asked a smirking Groves, holding a bucket.

"You passed out, and everyone could see up your skirt."

Lilly's eyes widened, staring at her skirt.

"AHHHH! THAT IS SOOOOOOOOOO EMBARASSING!" she ran under the decks, entering a deserted cabin and hiding in the corner. A knocking sounded on the door, and it swung inward. She hid under the bed as best she could, not a very good hiding place, but there wasn't much here she could work with.

"Lilly? Are you in here?" Groves asked, scanning the room. He looked in the little closet thingy, and in all the corners.

"Well, I guess she's not here."

Lilly let out a breath in relief, and he spun on his ridiculously buckly shoes.

"Ahha. What are you doing there? You know a guy died in that bed, right? They say there's still blood on the floor."

"Oh, you're an ass." She exclaimed, leaping out and shaking out her hair.

"Thought that would get you out. So what are you doing in here?"

"Uh, duh, hiding from all those guys, that, yeah." She said, looking at the floor.

"Oh, calm down, they didn't pay any attention. We do do our duties, thank you very much." He said, smirking. "Now, come on. Maybe you're friends will be back."

"Probably not, judging by that." She said, motioning to the various noises coming from nearby.

"Oh, I see. Well, a battle is supposed to be happening. I need you to stay down here. James said he was going to find you all a place to stay. Then we can come get you, and we'll sail on our merry little way."

"Why can't I be above decks?"

"Do you know how to use any weapons?"

"I know kung fu and how to fire most guns."

"Well then you could be useful."

"Yeah."

"Well, let's go up above deck. I'm sure I can be useful somewhere." Groves said, exiting the cabin with Lilly in tow.

XXX

XXX

Abby

Abby was watching TV, eating a bag of popcorn and smearing cheese all over her face. The theme for "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" played, and she sighed in boredom. Ever since her little brother had gone with his grandparents to Orlando, life had been soooo boring. She flicked through the channels, trying to find something that wasn't completely mind numbing, and giggled in delight. Pirates of the Caribbean was on, and she revitalized herself from the half asleep mode she was in. She smiled hugely when Will entered. The smirk faded when he walked up to Elizabitch, telling her he loved her. She sighed in the perfect tone of a forbidden lover.

"Oh, thee should be mine." She murmured, fluttering her eyelashes dramatically.

She watched mostly for Mr. Featheredhat, and really didn't pay attention to any other characters, so she almost missed the part where Lizzie and Will kissed.

"NOOOOO! HE'S MINE!" she yelled, launching herself at the screen. A second before she smacked into it, there was a rumbling, roaring boom and she was sucked into a portal.

XXX

XXX

Flik

Flik ran around, chasing her cat Jackie.

"JACKIE! COME BACK HERE! I NEED TO BRUSH YOU, AND HUG YOU, AND LOVE YOU!" she screamed, running all over the place. She wasn't really paying attention to what she was doing, and rammed into a wall, nearly busting a hole into it. She staggered back, falling, and falling, and falling some more. Way longer than she should have. As she feel, the pain in her head rendered her unconscious. She finally landed with a thump moments later, groaning and then gasping in shock as she came around.

XXX

XXX

**Well, that's all folks. I would make it longer, but I don't want to bore you out of your skulls.:) The girls that were just added do have some connection to the black books, that just got in on the bandwagon in a slightly unconventional way. **


End file.
